


A Showstopping Number, With Emma Front and Centre

by intergalxtic



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Headcanon, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Emma finds something from her past she thought she forgot about.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Showstopping Number, With Emma Front and Centre

There are some memories Emma doesn’t like to think about. Her tenth birthday, her middle school and high school experience, vomiting on the plane to Guatemala, getting lost while hiking, among other things. However, there are some gems hidden in there.

Like finding her first best friend, skipping class and getting high with friends, and even the mere thought of getting out of Hatchetfield is something she holds on to. 

There is one memory that she thought she forgot until Tom had texted her, saying that he had boxes and boxes of Jane and their parents' possessions and that he planned on going through everything. Sort it into keeping, selling and trashing.

While she was looking through the boxes, she didn’t find much worth keeping. Old diaries she tucked inside her jumper, yearbooks, certificates. The next box had old clothes that they will likely donate. The last box Tom had handed to her, sparked Emma’s interest. DVDs, one VHS, and dance shoes.

Emma thought Jane, if not her parents, would have gotten rid of these years ago. Apparently not, because there they are, right in front of her. She felt a faint smile appear on her face. 

“Hey-uh, Tom, can I keep these?” She asked, holding up the broken ballet shoe.  _ Maybe not that one. _

“Knock yourself out. Keep what you want.”

As soon as she got home, she sat on the floor in front of the TV, gently placing the DVD inside the player. After some shaking, whirring and a few swear words, The video comes to life on the screen, just as Paul walks through the door. 

“What’s this?” He asks, putting his laptop case down on the kitchen counter. Music rings out from the speakers, followed by clapping. “It’s not a musical, is it?”

“Oh no, it isn’t.” Emma sighs, gesturing for him to come and watch. “It’s regular dancing. Hope you can handle it.”

Paul scoffs. “I sure hope so. Who is it? Jane?”

“No. Me.” Emma turns to see Paul, wide-eyed. “Is it that shocking?”

“Yes.” He says bluntly as he plops down next to her on the floor. 

“How else did you think I picked up that stupid tip song so quickly?” 

“Talent,”

“How do you think I got that talent?” Emma pauses, aligning her facts. “I wasn’t the best. I mostly did it to piss off my parents. It wasn’t even for that long! Four years maybe? I did four concerts and two showcases.”

“Why did you stop?” Paul asks, staring at the blurry figures on the screen. 

“I just did. I enjoyed it, but like I said, I did it out of spite.” Emma chuckles at her past self, reading Paul’s silent beg for an explanation. “They told me I was not graceful and the clumsiest nine-year-old they had seen. So I told them I wanted to ballet and bugged the shit out of them until they gave in.”

“Oh-”

“When I quit I turned straight to being a big disappointment.” Emma bit her lip to stop her word vomit. Paul’s eyebrows are raised past the roof.

He rolls his eyes fondly, unsure at how she was able to joke so willingly about her life. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Hey look! I’m on now.” Emma grins. She has watched these videos once in the twenty-ish years she’s had them. 

Sure enough, ten-year-old Emma runs onto the centre of the stage followed by ten other little girls, both next to and behind her. They watch in quiet amusement, laughing at the mistakes. The dainty piano music outweighs the chunky steps and jumps, and ends with them all leaping off the stage.

“Wow. Truly, a show-stopping number.” Paul proudly rubs Emma’s shoulder. “You were front and centre.” 

“I was good at remembering the choreography. I’m not so good anymore.” Emma shrugs, flicking off the TV. “I’ll watch some more when you’re at work.” 

“Sure thing,” Paul presses a kiss to her temple, hauling himself to his feet. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Can we get takeout?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment, they are much appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you :D


End file.
